warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Bebedores de Sangre
Los Bebedores de Sangre (Blood Drinkers en inglés) son un Capítulo Astartes Leal, creado en la Segunda Fundación a partir de los Ángeles Sangrientos. Su nombre procede por su ansia de beber sangre, provocada por una mutación en la semilla genética de su omofágea. A pesar de su siniestro apodo, los Bebedores de Sangre poseen un historial ejemplar y se les considera uno de los Capítulos más honorables. Cuentan con numerosos aliados, entre los que se cuentan algunos también tenidos por intachables como los Puños Carmesíes y los Novamarines. Lo que realmente distingue a los Bebedores de Sangre del resto del Adeptus Astartes es su tendencia voluntaria a realizar rituales de consumo de enormes cantidades de sangre humana. Lejos de esconder esta tradición, no obstante, los Bebedores la aceptan abiertamente con ritos como el Sanguis Excrucio y las Lágrimas Rojas. Hay muchos que se preguntan si tales ceremonias son la causa de su resistencia a la Sed de Sangre y la Rabia Negra, ya que de hecho la proporción de Hermanos de Batalla que sucumben a la Imperfección en el Capítulo es menor que en la mayoría de Hijos de Sanguinius. Su Señor del Capítulo es Orloc, quien participó junto a sus Hermanos de Batalla en la defensa de Baal, Mundo Capitular de los Ángeles Sangrientos, tanto frente a las fuerzas del Caos como contra los Tiránidos en el 999.M41. Historia thumb|350px|[[Marine Táctico.]] Los Bebedores de Sangre fueron fundados tras la Herejía de Horus en la Segunda Fundación. Esto ocurrió antes de que la terrible verdad sobre sus progenitores, los Ángeles Sangrientos, saliera a la luz. Como los demás Hijos de Sanguinius, mantienen fuertes lazos con su Capítulo fundador al estar unidos por la sangre de su Primarca que recorre sus venas y por antiguas tradiciones difíciles de comprender para los extraños. Asimismo, su lealtad al recuerdo de su Primarca Sanguinius trasciende cualquier otro deber o preocupación. Ellos también portan la Imperfección en su semilla genética, pero en vez de negar su sed de sangre han aprendido a aceptarla y la han convertido en el centro de muchos de sus rituales. De este modo, el Capítulo parece haber logrado un nivel de control sin precedentes sobre su Imperfección, aunque aún no se sabe si esto no será el primer paso de un largo camino hasta la condenación. A pesar de la antinatural ansia de sangre que resuena en sus almas, los Bebedores de Sangre siempre aspiran a ser mejores que su corrupta carne, esforzándose sin descanso por ser considerados iguales a los demás Capítulos de leyenda. En el M37, los Bebedores de Sangre eran un Capítulo moribundo en el que los Hermanos de Batalla llegaban a sucumbir a la Rabia Negra nada más ser iniciados por completo. El héroe-santo Holos partió entonces en pos de un sueño en contra de la voluntad del Consejo del Capítulo. Tras ser aconsejado en secreto por el Reclusiarca Shanadar, emprendió un viaje sagrado a la cumbre del Monte Calicium, el mayor volcán de su Mundo Capitular de San Guisiga. Mientras el valeroso Astartes trepaba a la enorme montaña, se enfrentó a Lo-tan, el señor de los astorgai, una especie de viles criaturas xenos que infestaban los riscos del pico. Este horrible ser era un monstruo cinco veces más grande que sus súbditos. Cuatro grandes héroes del Capítulo habían intentado matarlo y habían muerto en su guarida. Holos lo tenía claro: era la única forma de llegar a la cima de la montaña. Para cuando llegó a la cumbre, su servoarmadura había sido destrozada por el astorgai y ya no funcionaba, con lo que se convirtió en un lastre y Holos se quitó todas las piezas que pudo para continuar. Uno de sus brazos estaba inutilizado y ya no llevaba armas, pero su voluntad perduraba. Cuando Holos se dejó caer en el pico más alto del Monte Calicium, una figura angelical alada se le apareció, le revivió y le dio el secreto que permitiría a los Bebedores de Sangre mantener la Sed de Sangre a raya, si se atrevían. Holos regresó semanas después a la Fortaleza-Monasterio, cuando ya hacía tiempo que se le daba por muerto. Las celebraciones por el regreso del héroe se convirtieron en alborotos cuando este reveló lo que se le había dicho. Lo que la figura alada proponía casi dividió en dos al Capítulo, pero aquellos eran días desesperados en los que cada vez más Hermanos de Batalla caían en la Rabia Negra cada año, y la Sed les atormentaba infinitamente. Cualquier medida paliativa fracasaba. Estos dos sucesos de la historia del Capítulo se conocen como el Retorno de Holos y el Cisma de la Sangre. La solución de Holos, el rito y la forma de comportarse que trajo de la cima del volcán, pronto dio resultado y puso fin a las exigencias de la Sed de Sangre y a la locura de la Rabia Negra. Desde entonces los Bebedores de Sangre han conocido un equilibrio con el que los demás Hijos de Sanguinius solo pueden soñar. El Rito de Holos es el mayor secreto y la mayor fortaleza de los Bebedores. Sin él, el Capítulo habría caído en el salvajismo y se habría perdido. Con él, siguieron siendo firmes defensores del Imperio. Había, sin embargo, un terrible precio que aún podría condenar al Capítulo por toda la eternidad. Acciones notables *'Perfidia de Vaust (670.M39)' - Cuando los insidiosos Eldars Oscuros usaron venenos psicoactivos para sembrar la anarquía y la locura entre la población del mundo colmena de Vaust, una fuerza de ataque del Capítulo de los Bebedores de Sangre juró restaurar el orden. Aunque cincuenta mil ciudadanos murieron en la subsiguiente lucha urbana, varios líderes de los Eldars Oscuros fueron acorralados en las alturas de la cúspide central y se les hizo pagar por sus crímenes con sus vidas. * Purga del Muerte de la Integridad (887.M39) - En el 887.M39, el pecio espacial Muerte de la Integridad fue avistado cerca del planeta Vol Secundus. La antigua ruina espacial había sido encontrada dos veces antes en los últimos siglos, precediendo siempre a la llegada de fuerzas Tiránidas a los planetas cercanos. Su regreso se consideró un mal augurio, y se envió inmediatamente una llamada general pidiendo apoyo del Adeptus Astartes. Miembros de las Primeras Compañías de los Bebedores de Sangre y los Novamarines respondieron. Mostrando una tremenda coordinación, los dos Capítulos desplegaron casi doscientos Exterminadores en el enorme pecio. A lo largo de dos meses, las fuerzas combinadas purgaron concienzudamente el Muerte de la Integridad de una infestación descontrolada de Genestealers. Ambos Capítulos sufrieron bajas, pues los xenos estaban bien adaptados a la lucha en aquel ambiente atestado y tóxico. Aunque la batalla fue costosa en términos de material y vidas, el premio final fue increíble. En las profundidades de las ruinas del pecio se escondía una PCE notoriamente bien conservada. El Adeptus Mechanicus aceptó de buen grado la entrega de este artefacto inestimable y llegó a recompensar a cada Capítulo con un nuevo Crucero de Asalto. *'Reinado de Sangre (802.M41)' - El Capítulo de los Bebedores de Sangre acude en ayuda del 35º Regimiento de Cadia cuando este asedia el mundo colmena infestado de Demonios de Helios Alpha. El feroz asalto de los Bebedores de Sangre rompe rápidamente el punto muerto, aunque los elevados daños colaterales sufridos por los Guardias Imperiales que luchaban junto a los Bebedores de Sangre deja muchas dudas en el Alto Mando de Cadia sobre si volver a aceptar la ayuda del Capítulo. * Reconquista del Mundo de Rynn (991.M41) - Los Bebedores de Sangre participaron durante un tiempo en la campaña para reconquistar el Mundo de Rynn, aunque no lograron avances dignos de mención en la lucha contra los invasores Orkos. * Participaron en el Cónclave de los Hijos de Sanguinius convocado por Dante en Baal, y accedieron a entregar parte de sus iniciados para reforzar a los Ángeles Sangrientos. Reclutamiento Los Bebedores de Sangre reclutan aspirantes de San Guisiga, un caluroso mundo volcánico recorrido por ríos de lava de color sangre. El planeta es un horno literal y es prácticamente inhabitable, ya que lo extremo de su ambiente lo hace mortífero para la mayoría de especies. Además, los soles de San Guisiga brillan excepcionalmente fuerte: durante el punto álgido de las horas diurnas, la estrella gigante roja Krov A baña el planeta con una furiosa luz; por su parte, la enana blanca Krov B es un punto de luz tan grande como una uña, mucho más pequeña pero aun así mucho más brillante que su dominante compañera. En algunos momentos del año de San Guisiga, los dos soles se acercan en el cielo hasta solo un palmo de distancia. No obstante, el calor que desprenden las dos estrellas apenas se nota en la superficie, pues el feroz calor de San Guisiga procede de las fuerzas de marea que genera su enorme luna, Haemos, que retuerce sus entrañas y sacude el planeta con innumerables terremotos y erupciones. El planeta está por tanto fenomenalmente activo, renovando toda su corteza superficial cada diez mil años estándar con nuevas capas de roca escupida por sus muchos volcanes (entre los que destaca el Monte Calicium). Sus duros entornos proporcionan un terreno de reclutamiento ideal para los Neófitos del Capítulo, al hacer a la población guerreros ideales para los Bebedores de Sangre. Una de las formas de vida que medran en este inhóspito mundo son los llamados astorgai. Los orígenes de estas curiosas criaturas se desconocen, aunque hay algunas ruinas en la vedada superficie envenenada de Haemos que indican que podrían ser los degenerados descendientes de una especie xenos civilizada, si bien sobre este punto hay fuertes disputas entre los estudiosos del Capítulo y del Adeptus Mechanicus. Nadie sabe si son realmente inteligentes o animales conectados a la Disformidad. Cuántos hay, dónde anidan, cómo se reproducen: todo se desconoce, excepto que han estado en San Guisiga desde antes de la llegada de los humanos, y que han resistido todos los intentos de exterminarlos. Para los Marines Espaciales de San Guisiga son una molestia, pero para las pequeñas baronías de las que los Bebedores reclutan aspirantes, son una amenaza letal. Doctrina de combate Los Bebedores de Sangre suelen llevar a cabo feroces asaltos que a veces provocan daños colaterales en las unidades de otras fuerzas imperiales que combaten junto a ellos, pero por lo demás se esfuerzan por superarse y ser tratados del mismo modo que otros Capítulos legendarios; de hecho, tienen un historial de combate excelente, y mantienen relaciones estrechas con Astartes tan honorables e intachables como los Novamarines y los Grifos Aullantes. Organización A diferencia de los demás Capítulos Sucesores de los Ángeles Sangrientos, los Bebedores de Sangre son estrictos seguidores del Codex Astartes y se organizan consecuentemente. Aparentemente, los Bebedores de Sangre han superado los peores aspectos de la Imperfección de Sanguinius, y aunque siguen manteniendo una Compañía de la Muerte, parece que muy pocos de sus Hermanos de Batalla caen presa de la Rabia Negra. Creencias Aunque los Bebedores de Sangre parecen haber alcanzado un nivel de control sobre la Imperfección de los Ángeles Sangrientos superior incluso al de su Capítulo fundador, las apariencias engañan. Todos los rituales y ceremonias del Capítulo se basan en el consumo de enormes cantidades de sangre, aunque el origen de esta se desconoce, igual que la forma que adoptan estos ritos. Se asume que procede de los Hermanos de Batalla, o de alguna clase de depredador cuyas cualidades son apreciadas. Algunos detractores susurran que es tomada por la fuerza de prisioneros, enemigos muertos o incluso de inocentes. Los Bebedores de Sangre hacen grandes esfuerzos por mantener ocultos estos ritos de sangre de todos los extraños, incluidos los miembros de otros Sucesores de los Ángeles Sangrientos. Es más que probable que se hayan condenado de alguna otra forma imprevista a pesar de haber sometido su Imperfección, con lo que su futuro es tan incierto como el del resto de los Hijos de Sanguinius. Rito de Holos El Rito de Holos es un ritual practicado por los Astartes del Capítulo de los Bebedores de Sangre. En él, todos los Hermanos de Batalla se reunen en el Salón de la Vida de sus naves o del Reclusiam de su Fortaleza-Monasterio, y se disponen en círculo, hombro con hombro, vistiendo pantalones escarlatas y tabardos negros con la gota y el cáliz del Capítulo bordados en amarillo, pero despojados de los decorados cinturones que indican su rango para indicar que la hermandad y la igualdad eran vitales en la ceremonia. Solo los Sacerdotes Sanguinarios y los Capellanes destacan al portar sus Crozius Arcanum y sus Cálices, colocándose a modo de pasillo junto a la puerta principal de la sala. Diez Guardias Sanguinarios se alzan tras ellos armados y revestidos de armadura; cinco con los Capellanes y cinco con los Sacerdotes Sanguinarios. Derramando su propia sangre, los siervos Capitulares ofrecen su preciado líquido vital a sus hambrientos amos. Durante el ritual, los flacos sirvientes dotados de vías metálicas clavadas en su carne se colocan en unas alcobas alrededor de la cámara, donde unas máquinas les sorben la sangre y la dejan fluir por canales tallados en el suelo de granito hasta una depresión en forma de gota de sangre situada en el centro. En el extremo agudo de la gota siempre hay un elevado altar decorado con un relieve de cornalina de Hermanos de Batalla armados y arrodillados con cráneos en vez de rostros. En la superficie del altar también hay canales tallados bajo grilletes de brillante adamantio que parten desde donde se encontrarían las principales arterias de un cuerpo humano (carótida, femoral, ulnar y radial) y convergen para caer en la punta de la gota excavada en el suelo. Allí los Bebedores de Sangre sacrifican a un mortal indefenso en servicio al Emperador; este es el monstruoso precio que han de pagar por conservar el control sobre su Sed de Sangre: el llamado tributo de sangre. Después, cuando los Bebedores han saciado su ansia, el Reclusiarca dirige sus oraciones de expiación y preparación. Reafirman sus juramentos al Emperador y se ruegan mutuamente perdón por las vidas cobradas. Los Tecnomarines toman entonces unas muestras de sangre de los mismos Astartes para aplacar a las armas y armaduras del Capítulo. Solo entonces, con su bestia interior domada, se podían concentrar totalmente sus mentes en la batalla y en la destrucción de los enemigos de la Humanidad. Los Bebedores de Sangre creen firmemente que la sangre es la clave y que la negación no es la respuesta, con lo que no se estremecen ante sus apetitos como otros Capítulos. Si bien su monstruo interior no puede ser derrotado, tampoco puede ser negado, sino que se le puede saciar y tomar prestada su fuerza. A través del Rito de Holos, el Capítulo cree haber encontrado la salvación de la Imperfección que aqueja a todos los Hijos de Sanguinius. Pero la verdad tras su supuesta "salvación" es mucho más insidiosa. Cuando el Hermano Holos ascendió al Monte Calicium y habló con la visión angelical, algunos creen que a quien vio fue al mismísimo Primarca dándole el medio para salvar a su moribundo Capítulo. Sin embargo, lo cierto es que el santo fue visitado por un Demonio. Aunque se desconoce la identidad del ser, se sospecha que probablemente fuera el Gran Demonio Kairos Tejedestinos, visir de Tzeentch y primero en el panteón de Señores de la Transformación. Holos hizo un trato infernal con el Demonio: a cambio del conocimiento del ritual de consumo de sangre que salvaría a su Capítulo y a sus hermanos del oscuro destino de la Compañía de la Muerte, Kairos podría alterar las visiones de los afectados por la Rabia Negra, de forma que en vez de ver la muerte de su Primarca contemplaran la escalada de Holos al volcán. De este modo, los Bebedores de Sangre han llegado a creer que la Rabia Negra es una bendición, pues al sufrirla presencian el momento de su supuesta salvación, y a diferencia del resto de Sucesores de los Ángeles Sangrientos sienten esperanzas. A fecha del M39, dieciocho hermanos habían recibido estas visiones, y Kairos había hablado a cada uno de ellos a través de ellas para tentarles con el poder del Caos. Con que solo uno de ellos considerara siquiera aceptar la oferta del Señor de la Transformación, los Bebedores de Sangre estarían condenados y caerían en manos de los Poderes Ruinosos. Hasta la fecha, todos se han negado, pero Tejedestinos es paciente y aguarda el día en que uno solo de ellos diga "sí" y condene a su Capítulo por toda la eternidad. Solo los Reclusiarcas del Capítulo conocen la verdad tras el Rito de Holos, pero no se sabe si de verdad desean que el Capítulo caiga. Semilla genética Como sus predecesores los Ángeles Sangrientos, los Bebedores de Sangre son una estirpe moribunda, pues sufren la misma terrible Imperfección: la Rabia Negra y la Sed de Sangre. Los Bebedores sufren especialmente esta última, sintiendo un deseo abrumador por probar físicamente la sangre de sus enemigos. Esto se debe muy probablemente a una mutación en la semilla genética de su omofágea, que les causa un ansia insaciable de sangre humana. Otro fallo a destacar en su genética es una degeneración del mucranoide, que ha convertido lo que debería haber sido un don del Emperador en un estorbo: las glándulas cutáneas de los Bebedores de Sangre se atrofian, haciendo que los poros se cierren irremediablemente. Esto provoca una carencia de sebo y sudor, dándoles un aspecto seco y malnutrido. Heráldica Los Bebedores de Sangre visten servoarmaduras de color rojo sangre con bordes amarillos y marcas blancas. Son una excepción a los otros Capítulos Sucesores de los Ángeles Sangrientos, ya que siguen al pie de la letra la normativa heráldica del Codex Astartes. Sus uniformes e insignias son similares a las utilizadas por los Ultramarines. Su emblema es un cáliz en el que cae una gota, ambos negros sobre un campo rojo. Elementos conocidos Miembros * Orloc - Actual Señor de San Guisiga y Señor del Capítulo de los Bebedores de Sangre. Es conocido por su carácter pío y respetuoso. * Caedis - Señor de San Guisiga y Señor del Capítulo en el M39. Dirigió personalmente a un gran destacamento de los Bebedores de Sangre en apoyo de los Novamarines durante el abordaje del Pecio Espacial Muerte de la Integridad. En el clímax de la lucha cayó víctima de la Rabia Negra y recibió las visiones del Hermano Holos. Durante estas visiones siguió avanzando junto a los Exterminadores de su 1ª Compañía hacia el interior del Pecio, mientras "Holos" alcanzaba la cima del Monte Calicium. Allí se apareció a Caedis una misteriosa entidad que afirmaba ser la salvación de su Capítulo, pero se dio cuenta de que en realidad era un Demonio del Caos. Caedis rechazó la oferta del ser infernal, aceptando sufrir los tormentos de la Rabia Negra, pero este le advirtió que no obstante todos los que pasaran por su misma situación recibirían la misma propuesta y uno acabaría por aceptarla. El cuerpo de Caedis se convirtió entonces en un monstruo, pero antes de que los Novamarines presentes pudieran preocuparse por el suceso, todos se vieron obligados a huir del Pecio, que saltó de vuelta a la Disformidad llevándose consigo al mutado Señor del Capítulo con rumbo desconocido. * Ganlan Sang - Señor de San Guisiga y Señor del Capítulo en el M37, durante la época del Retorno de Holos y el Cisma de la Sangre. * Holos - Holos fue un héroe del Capítulo del M37 que siguió unos sueños proféticos y los consejos del Reclusiarca Shanandar en busca de una salvación para los Bebedores de Sangre, que sufrían terriblemente la Sed de Sangre. Sus visiones le llevaron a escalar el terrible Monte Calicium y a matar a Lo-tan, el señor de los astorgai que ya había matado a cuatro grandes guerreros antes que él. Al llegar a la cima con la armadura destrozada, se le apareció una criatura sobrenatural alada que le ofreció un secreto capaz de salvar al Capítulo, si este se atrevía a ponerlo en práctica. A su regreso, muchas semanas después, los Bebedores de Sangre quedaron divididos entre los partidarios y los detractores del nuevo Rito que proponía Holos, hasta que al final la Sed se hizo insoportable y fue puesto en práctica. Desde entonces la Sed de Sangre ya no los domina y la Rabia Negra apenas les afecta, con lo que permanecen como firmes defensores del Imperio, aunque con esto pagan un terrible precio que aún puede condenar al Capítulo por toda la eternidad. * Mazrael - Reclusiarca en el M39. * Quiniar - Reclusiarca, sucesor de Doloros y predecesor de Mazrael. * Doloros - Reclusiarca, sucesor de Curvin. * Curvin - Reclusiarca, sucesor de Solomael. * Solomael - Reclusiarca, sucesor de Canandael. * Canandael - Reclusiarca, sucesor de Gurian. * Gurian - Reclusiarca, sucesor de Dravin. * Dravin - Reclusiarca, sucesor de Melios. * Melios - Reclusiarca, sucesor de Shanandar. * Shanandar - Reclusiarca en el M37. Fue el primero al que Holos pidió consejo cuando empezó a experimentar las primeras señas de la Rabia Negra. Al conocer su visión de una entidad angelical en la cima del Monte Calicium, Shanandar se mostró de acuerdo con él y le aconsejó que investigase si su visión era cierta. Tras su regreso, Holos compartió con él la auténtica verdad sobre el Rito y el Demonio con el que habló. Desde entonces, los Reclusiarcas del Capítulo han ido transmitiéndose el secreto de Holos y cargando con su peso en solitario. * Teale - Sacerdote Sanguinario en el M39. * Ezekiel - Capitán de la 4ª Compañía. *'Jachin' - Sargento Veterano de la Escuadra de Devastadores Jachin de la 4ª Compañía. Combate armado con pistola bólter y espada sierra. *'Felix' - Hermano de Batalla de la Escuadra de Devastadores Jachin. Combate armado con cañón de fusión. *'Carmi' - Hermano de Batalla de la Escuadra de Devastadores Jachin. Combate armado con cañón de fusión. *'Buz' - Hermano de Batalla de la Escuadra de Devastadores Jachin. Combate armado con cañón de fusión. *'Issachar' - Hermano de Batalla de la Escuadra de Devastadores Jachin. Combate armado con cañón de fusión. * Vincenzo - Hermano de Batalla de la 4ª Escuadra Táctica de la 2ª Compañía. Naves * Lux Rubrum'' (Barcaza de Batalla)' - Nave insignia de los Bebedores de Sangre. Reliquias *'''Scyphus Vitae - La Scyphus Vitae es una poderosa espada de energía a dos manos, de filo mortífero y temible longitud, pero su verdadero valor reside en que, gracias a su campo de energía permeable a la sangre, permite canalizar los fluidos vitales de sus enemigos por una acanaladura profunda del centro de la hoja hasta un inyector conectado a los puertos médicos de la servoarmadura del usuario. De este modo, el arma permite saciar la Sed de Sangre en combate sin revelar la Imperfección que mancha en secreto el honor del Capítulo. * Horror Encarnado - La espada de energía artesanal del reverenciado Hermano Holos. Trasfondo antiguo 200px|thumb|Marine Táctico de los Bebedores de Sangre (Rogue Trader). Los Bebedores de Sangre son famosos por sus rituales de consumo de sangre asociados al uso de su omofágea. Se sabe que efectivos de los Capítulos de los Bebedores de Sangre y los Novamarines purgaron el pecio espacial Muerte de la Integridad, encabezados por sus Exterminadores. Se consiguió una proporción de bajas de 53 a 1, y se confirmó la aniquilación total de la población de Genestealers del pecio, el cual fue posteriormente examinado en busca de PCE. Visten servoarmaduras de color rojo sangre con armas plateadas, remaches amarillos y una barra vertical amarilla en el casco. Sus Apotecarios pintan la mitad derecha de su servoarmadura de blanco, y muestran el emblema del Capítulo en un círculo rojo sobre el caduceo amarillo de su hombrera derecha blanca. Su emblema es un cáliz estilizado bajo una gota, ambos amarillos sobre campo rojo. Galería Apotecario Bebedores de Sangre 1ª Edición ilustración.jpg|Apotecario de los Bebedores de Sangre (1ª Edición). Purga del Muerte de la Integridad Bebedores de Sangre Novamarines Mike McVey 1ª Edición diorama.jpg|Purga del pecio Muerte de la Integridad por los Bebedores de Sangre y los Novamarines (diorama por Mike McVey). Rhino_Marines_Bebedores_de_Sangre_1ª_Edición_miniaturas.jpg Escuadra Devastadores Jachin Bebedores de Sangre 4ª Edición miniaturas.jpg|Escuadra de Devastadores Jachin. Vincenzo Marine Táctico Bebedores de Sangre 7ª Edición ilustración.jpg|Hermano de Batalla Vincenzo. Razorback Bebedores de Sangre.jpg|Razorback Mk. V con bólteres pesados acoplados de los Bebedores de Sangre. Nótese la adición de una pala excavadora de asalto adaptada de un Vindicator, utilizada durante los combates en las calles del mundo colmena de Vaust. Leer más Lista de Ejércitos de Marines Espaciales. Lista de Capítulos Leales. Lista de Capítulos Sucesores. Fuentes * Warhammer 40,000: Rogue Trader (1ª Edición). * Warhammer 40,000: Compendium (1ª Edición). * White Dwarf nº 98 (Edición inglesa). * White Dwarf nº 103 (Edición inglesa). * Codex: Ángeles de Muerte (2ª Edición). * Codex: Marines Espaciales (3ª Edición). * Codex: Ángeles Sangrientos (5ª Edición). * Codex: Ángeles Sangrientos (7ª Edición). * Cómo Pintar Marines Espaciales. * Index Astartes II. * Imperial Armour II - Ork, Eldar and Dark Eldar Vehicles for Warhammer 40,000. * Imperial Armour II - Space Marines and Forces of the Inquisition. * Imperial Armour II - War Machines of the Adeptus Astartes. * Deathwatch - Honour the Chapter (Juego de Rol). Por revisar: Deathwatch - Rites of Battle (Juego de Rol), Death of Integrity, por Guy Haley, Furia Roja, por James Swallow, Space Marine, por Ian Watson, The Rites of Holos (Relato Corto), por Guy Haley. en:Blood Drinkers Categoría:Descendientes de los Ángeles Sangrientos Categoría:Segunda Fundación Categoría:Capítulos Leales